The invention concerns a filter for fluid, in particular fuel, oil, water, urea solution or air, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising a filter housing and comprising an element-associated and a housing associated electrical connecting element, wherein the element-associated and the housing-associated connecting elements are connected to each other when the filter element is mounted in the filter housing.
Moreover, the invention concerns a filter element of a filter for fluid, in particular fuel, oil, water, urea solution or air, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, that can be exchangeably arranged in an openable filter housing by means of an installation movement at least in an axial direction relative to a mounting axis coaxially to the latter such that it seal-tightly separates an inlet of the filter housing for the fluid to be purified from an outlet for purified fluid and that comprises at a connecting end face at least one element-associated electrical connecting element of at least one electrical/electronic functional component.
Moreover, the invention concerns a filter housing of a filter for fluid, in particular fuel, oil, water, urea solution or air, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, that can be opened and in which a filter element can be exchangeably arranged by means of an installation movement at least in axial direction relative to a mounting axis coaxially to the latter such that it seal-tightly separates an inlet of the filter housing for the fluid to be purified from an outlet for purified fluid.
DE 20 2007 010 602 U1 discloses a fuel filter of a motor vehicle for diesel fuel. The fuel filter comprises a filter housing, closed off by a detachable cover part. The cover part is provided with an inlet and with a discharge for the fuel. In the filter housing, an exchangeable filter element is secured which in predetermined servicing intervals after detachment of the cover part can be removed and replaced with a new filter element. A substantially tubular heating element for heating the fuel is arranged in the functional filter chamber at the raw side at radial spacing to the circumferential wall of the filter housing. The heating element is connected fixedly and non-detachably with the filter body for which purpose it is attached to the end disk by gluing, embedded by foaming, injection molding or the like. The heating element comprises an electrical heating wire. Two ends of the heating wire are bent radially inwardly for electrical contacting. A housing which is injection-molded of plastic material forms together with plug pins an electrical connecting plug.
The invention has the object to design a filter, a filter element, and a filter housing of the aforementioned kind with which an installation of the filter element into the filter housing, in particular positioning of the filter element in a correct mounted position, can be simplified. Moreover, an electrical connection of the element-associated electrical connecting element with the housing-associated electrical lines is to be realized in a simple way.